Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tennis ball retrieving apparatus and, more specifically, to a lightweight, easy to transport and store tennis aid apparatus. The device of the present invention is designed to collect tennis balls and dispense them to a ball hopper. The device can be placed in the backcourt against a fence. The tennis balls roll into the gutter portion of the device and an electronically controlled paddle moves from left to right and loads one ball at a time into a conveyor system that dispenses the balls into a ball hopper.
The gutter portion of the device consists of three attaching pieces. Each piece has pins located at one distal end and mating holes at the other distal end. Each gutter section is connected to the next by the pins coupling to the provided mating hole of the next gutter portion. When the tennis balls accumulate within the gutter, an electronically controlled paddle and paddle guide moves from left to right riding within a track. As the paddle moves, it pushes the tennis balls along the track to a conveyor wheel. One ball at a time is loaded into a catch pocket within the conveyor wheel housing and conveyed upward to a shoot where the ball falls freely through an opening within the stationary plate and down the shoot into the ball hopper. When all the balls are loaded, the guide portion of the paddle hits a guide paddle sensor, the paddle reverses its course until it is time to repeat its motion.
The gutter portion consists of three sections and are connected to each other by pins. An elastic cord connects each section and is used when the gutters are disassembled, folded and stored side by side conveniently. The ball stationary plate does not rotate with the conveyor wheel and remains in a stationary position as the conveyor rotates. It prevents the tennis balls from falling out the opposite end of the conveyor wheel until the wheel brings the ball to an opening within the stationary plate where the ball is free to fall into the ball hopper shoot. A digital sensor counts the balls as they pass through the opening. A ball stop plate, located in the front portion of the conveyor wheel stops the balls from falling out on their way up to the ball hopper shoot.
The paddle motor provides a control panel and an AC/DC adapter. The conveyor motor provides a digital control panel consisting of a counter sensor located above the ball opening of the stationary plate that sends signals to the counter and displays the count on a digital display. An AC/DC adapter is provided as means to power the device.
The present invention discloses a tennis ball retrieving apparatus wherein the tennis balls roll into the gutter portion of the device and an electronically controlled and powered paddle moves them into a ball conveyor system that dispenses the balls into a ball hopper. The gutter portion consists of three sections and are connected to each other by pins. A front ball stationary plate which does not rotate with the conveyor wheel prevents the tennis balls from falling out the front side of the conveyor wheel until the wheel rotates clockwise and brings the ball upward to an opening within the rear stationary plate where the ball is free to fall into the ball hopper chute and into the hopper. A digital sensor triggers the digital ball counter to count the balls as they pass through the opening. An alternative embodiment is disclosed wherein the balls move through the gutter via gravity.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a device that retrieves tennis balls.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device that retrieves tennis balls and is easy to store and transport.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device that is designed to collect tennis balls and dispense them to a ball hopper.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device that is designed to collect tennis balls as they roll into the gutter portion of the device and having an electronically controlled paddle that moves from left to right and loads one ball at a time into a conveyor system that dispenses the balls into a ball hopper.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device that is designed to collect tennis balls that consists in part of a gutter portion that includes three attaching pieces. Each piece having pins located at one distal end and mating holes at the other distal end. Each section of gutter is connected to the next by the pins coupling to the provided mating holes of the next gutter portion. Also having elastic shock cords attached to the end portions of the gutter pieces and allows for the disconnection of the gutter pieces to remain attached to each other and provide for the folding of each section of gutter for storage.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tennis ball collecting device with an electronically controlled paddle and paddle guide within the housing of the gutter that moves from left to right riding within a track. The paddle pushes the tennis balls along the track to a conveyor wheel.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tennis ball-collecting device that also consists of a conveyor wheel. One ball at a time is loaded into a catch pocket within the conveyor wheel housing by the paddle and is conveyed upward to a shoot where the balls fall freely through an opening within the stationary plate and down the shoot into the ball hopper.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a device that retrieves tennis balls and is easy to store and transport. Also a device that is designed to collect tennis balls and dispenses them to a ball hopper. Also to provide a device that is designed to collect tennis balls as they roll into the gutter portion of the device and having an electronically controlled paddle that moves from left to right and loads one ball at a time into a conveyor system that dispenses the balls into a ball hopper. Also device that is designed to collect tennis balls that consists in part of a gutter portion that includes three attaching pieces. Each piece having pins located at one distal end and mating holes at the other distal end. Each section of gutter is connected to the next by the pins coupling to the provided mating holes of the next gutter portion. Also having elastic shock cords attached to the end portions of the gutter pieces and allows for the disconnection of the gutter pieces to remain attached to each other and provide for the folding of each section of gutter for storage. The device also consists of a paddle motor with control panel, a conveyor motor consisting of a digital readout display both having AC/DC adapters.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.